Not what she'd expect
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: When she heard a strange noise during training, Aiko accidently injures her best friend and crush with a Kunai. What she doesn't know is that Kiba Inuzuka's pride can turn any situation to what she would least expect. [KibaxOC] My first song fic.


**TotallyObsessive: Ok so this is my first song fic, Sorry if it's bad. This is a one shot for my friend. It's a kiba story and one of her original characters. The spunky Aiko. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto character. Aiko is an original character created by me. No stealing the one thing I own **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's a calm surrender**

**To the rush of day**

**When the heat of the rolling world**

**Can be turned away**

A short girl, about 15 years of age, took a breath as she closed her eyes and sank into her fighters stance, she wasn't on her home turf, but she could still train. She whispered under her breath.

**An enchanted moment**

**And it sees me through**

**It's enough for this restless warrior **

**just to be with you**

The girl had crimson red hair in two short pigtails that hung just over her shoulders. She had on a maroon tube top, with a short fishnet shirt over it. She had baggy black Capri's and fingerless black gloves that went up to her elbows. Her black Suna headband was tied tightly around her forehead and she wore traditional black ninja sandals. The girl charged at the shadow clone she had summoned, her eyes remaining closed in concentration.

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**How it's laid to rest?**

**It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

The girl threw punches and kicks back and forth shifting her weight and chakra. She seemed like she wouldn't stop. Then suddenly she did. She opened her eyes and looked around quietly. She looked around and slowly walked towards where she thought she heard the noise.

**There's a time for everyone**

**If they only learn**

**That the twisted Kaleidoscope**

**Moves us all in turn**

The red headed girl heard a slight whine and threw a very sharp kunai into the bushes. She heard a yelp and waited until the person decided to move. There was a pause of all sound then a boy stumbled out of the bushes. He held his left arm to his side while a bloody kunai dangled in his fingers. The girl gasped as the boy looked up and smirked.

"Nice aim Aiko."

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**How it's laid to rest?**

**It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds**

**Believe the very best**

"KIBA! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" The boy let out a rough laugh as Aiko rushed towards him. 

"Don't worry about it it's just a scratch. See?" Kiba flinched in pain as he tried to move his wounded arm.

"Here let me help."

**And can you feel the love tonight?**

**It is where we are**

**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**

**That we got this far**

"No it's ok I'm fin-" Aiko interrupted him.

"No. It's my fault, at least let me help." The two began wrestling for Kiba's wounded arm. Eventually they both tripped and fell into the stream. Soaking wet Kiba let out a grunt as he hit the rocky bottom. Aiko moaned, she was wet now and she was not happy about it. She looked up to yell at Kiba about how he should have just let her help but stopped as her face turned beet red.

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**How it's laid to rest?**

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best.**

Her face was not even a centimeter away from Kiba's, their noses practically touching.

"I- I." Kiba looked down at the flustered girl, wondering what could be wrong with her. His eyes showed amusement, as well as his trademark grin. Aiko's heart seemed to stop. This boy was from Konoha, she was from Suna. She had liked him for who knows how long but it would never work out. Or that's how she saw it. Kiba Bent his face so the tips of their noises were touching and proceed to talk in his husky voice, his hot breath tingling her face.

"What's wrong? I won't bite." He then proceed to chuckle to himself as he slowly carried Aiko off him being careful not to hurt his arm anymore. Then he slowly got up.

'Way to go! I had to ruin the perfect moment…' Aiko thought to herself looking at the ground.. Kiba smirked again. Aiko didn't notice as he walked over. He used his good arm to pull her chin gently up towards his face as he kissed her. Slowly she kissed back. The kissed seemed to last forever but in the end seemed to short. Kiba smirked again as he walked away.

"You know Aiko, your cute when you blush" And with that he disappeared into the bushes once more. Aiko put her hands to her lips and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, she had been there longer then she wanted to, and now she was probably be late for dinner. But Aiko couldn't care one bit. Smiling she ran after Kiba, this was going to be a long night. Not that she cared.

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**

**Believe the very best.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TotallyObsessive: Sorry if that end was a little corny hoped you liked it.**


End file.
